


Toothbrush

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, smooth! Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is late and Jason is no help at all</p><p>(Loosely Based on Toothbrush by DNCE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Allo, c'est moi... I'm not dead so here is something rlly dumb and short as proof

Jason woke up to a muffled sound of feet pounding the floor and a voice quietly shouting, noticing that the warmth beside him was gone Nico was probably stressing out over something. Jason watched as Nico rush around trying to find his shirt that landed somewhere in their haste from the night before. Such a shame really, Jason really enjoyed it when Nico walked around shirtless. 

 

“I’m late, I’m so fucking late,” Nico repeated bitterly, finally locating his shirt and now looking for his cell phone. He absolutely had to call Hazel before she found out that he wouldn’t be in on time. “Hazel is going to fucking kill me.”

 

“Calm down Nick, you’re just a little late, it’s not the end of the world.” Jason said placatingly as he sat up from his bed, trying to stop his boyfriend from pulling out his hair. “Hazel can hold up the bakery right now, it’s too early for you to be this stressed.” Jason soothed, smoothing down Nico’s hair from its unruly state.

 

“This is all your fault anyway Grace,” Nico grumbled, grabbing his phone off of Jason’s floor. “You knew I had to open up the shop today, but no, you had to come at me with your-” Nico paused to find a suitable word “wiles!”

 

“Wiles?” Jason laughed, getting up from his bed and moving in towards Nico, wrapping his arms around the younger male’s waist. “You seemed to enjoy my  _ wiles  _ last night.” Leaning in closer to Nico’s face, when some pop song blared out loud. 

 

Nico blushed and tapped the green button on his phone’s screen, instantly a high-pitched voice yelling on the other line, jarring both the males.

 

Nico cringed. “Yes Hazel - I’m so sorry I know I was supposed to - um, I got a little … caught up? - I’ll be there soon I just need -” Nico stammered. 

 

Somewhere during the extremely one-sided conversation, Jason had taking a liking to attaching his mouth towards the base of Nico’s neck. Smirking as Nico tried to pry him off, and the clipped off moans he was trying to mask as coughs while he was on the phone.

 

“Okay, Hazel - I’ll be there in five - I really have to go bye!” Nico stammered, getting more and more flustered with each sentence fragment. Jason doubled in his endeavor to make a prominent mark on his boyfriend's neck, delighting himself in the moans he got in return. Just before his knees buckled under him Nico managed to find the willpower within him to successfully swat Jason off of him. But not before there was a blossoming red mark on his neck.

“You’re an ass Grace,” Nico growled, covering the mark with his hand, leveling him with a stronger glare. 

 

“Well it’s not like Hazel won’t already know what it’s from,” Jason said, nipping at Nico’s neck once more “our relationship not exactly the best kept secret.”

 

“I actually have places to be Grace,” Nico grumbled when Jason still wouldn’t move out of his way “Hazel is going to kill me and you if I’m not there in the next two minutes, and I can’t even swing by my place for a change of underwear.” 

 

“Well it’s a shame that more of your stuff isn’t here,” Jason said thoughtfully.

 

Nico stopped trying to get around him when Jason’s words finally sunk in. “What do you mean?” 

 

“From the amount of times that you’ve  _ stayed over  _ it would make sense that you’d at least have a toothbrush over here.”

 

Nico paused like he was considering something. “Di-did you just ask me to move in with you?” Nico questioned, hating the unsteady sound of his voice. 

 

Jason instantly blushed at the question “You don’t have to! Your place is very cool and you have a lot of stuff there, I was just saying maybe you should leave some clothes here if you’re going to stay the night anyway.” Jason dwindled down into a whisper at the end of his sentence. “Plus if you need to go someplace early it would ma-”

  
Nico cut off Jason with a kiss, effectively stopping the blond’s rant. “I’ll bring some stuff over later tonight Jace.” Nico winked, pushing past Jason. Picking up his jacket from somewhere near the bedroom door and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I would've written something based on Cake by the Ocean if I could understand what the song was actually trying to communicate...


End file.
